Kids
by summer.carousel
Summary: Kakashi loves his cute little students. Especially when one of them gets drunk and tells him the darndest things.


**Heyyy. New story, involving two of my favorite characters, Tenten and Kakashi. It's a crazy pairing. But I love it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this pairing.**

* * *

Kids

It was a Saturday night. As Saturday nights go, this one was rather wild.

The traditional girls' night out had gone from innocent flirty fun to full-out sloshing drunkenness, brought on by Ino's suggestion of playing their favorite game, Who Shall We Seduce Next? Names were drawn out of a purse and read to the intoxicated victim.

"Sakura! It's your turn!" Hinata giggled, wobbling on her bar stool.

"Aaaand…youuu….getttt…tooo…seduuuce…" Ino fished around in her purse. She whipped out a piece of paper and gasped dramatically. "Oh _my!_ Wow! This is unexpected."

Hinata leaned over to read it, and turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Isn't it crazy?" Ino grinned wolfishly.

Sakura went to smack her and missed. "Tell me already, you pig!"

Ino giggled and showed it to Tenten, who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"The gods…have decided…" Ino waited, then burst out, "that you must seduce Naruto!"

Sakura choked, spraying her drink all over the bar.

"_Whaaat?_"

"Yes! Call him, right now!" Ino shoved a phone into Sakura's hands.

"Tell him you'll meet him at the ramen place," Tenten suggested.

Hinata was silent.

"No, guys!" Sakura giggled. "That's _gross. _It's…_Naruto_. It'd be…_eww._"

Hinata turned darker red.

"Yeah, but that's how the game works. I already had to spend ten minutes chatting up Kiba over there." Ino pointed across the room, where Kiba was eyeing her fearfully.

Sakura pouted. "But Kiba is okay. Naruto is just –"

"There's nothing wrong with Naruto." Hinata said quietly.

Everyone looked at her. Awkward silence.

"I think it's my turn!" Tenten announced, reaching for the purse tipsily. She fumbled around, withdrawing about five slips of paper and dropping four onto the ground. She squinted. "I can't read it."

Sakura snatched it, and gasped even louder than Ino. Half the bar turned around.

"Who is it?" Tenten demanded, snatching it back.

"Let me see," Ino grabbed it and squealed excitedly. "Oh my gosh!"

Hinata caught a glimpse and toppled off her stool in silent laughter.

"Tenten!" Ino solemnly held the paper in front of her. "You must seduce this man."

Tenten warily took it from her and attempted to read it again. She succeeded.

"_Kakashi sensei?_"

* * *

The rules of Who Shall We Seduce Next were simple: all seductions must be carried out. No exceptions. (Minus when Hinata and Naruto are involved)

And so, Tenten was dragged unwillingly down to Sakura's place, where they plotted out the devious deed. Tenten was beginning to regret the drinks she had. She was also regretting the choices in friends she made.

"Isn't this illegal?" she piped up, as Ino and Sakura drew out a map of the town.

"Huh?"

"He's so much older than me."

They giggled. "All the better."

Hinata tapped her on the shoulder. "Make sure you get a good look at his face."

Tenten groaned. "This is a terrible idea."

But the other girls were adamant. After intensive planning and secretive whispers, Tenten was put into a slinky dress, bound by the hands with duct tape, dragged across town, and left on Kakashi's doorstep.

* * *

"This is a terrible idea!"

Tenten's howls echoed across the dark neighborhood, but were only answered by a few lights turning on in some windows and a barking dog.

Her friends had abandoned her.

No, they hadn't. They were more likely hiding in some bushes, spying a safe distance away.

Idiots.

Kakashi was clearly not home. He hadn't answered the doorbell.

Well, she was not about to wait on his doormat like a desperate tramp until he got home. Oh no, even a drunk Tenten had more dignity than that.

So she broke in.

* * *

Ninja skills came in handy at times like these. Even with her hands taped together (she still didn't know why Ino had done that) and her head pounding like a bass drum, she managed to get inside the apartment with minimal furniture damage.

She was now standing in his kitchen. Inhaling, she could smell ramen, mint, and soap. It was nice.

She decided to wander around for a bit. She investigated the rooms (sparse, averagely neat), the fridge (empty), the cupboards (dusty), and the bookshelves (pervy). All in all, it was boring. It would be more fun if Kakashi was actually here, she mused.

She tipsily collapsed onto his bed. As she lay there, her mind got to thinking about Kakashi sensei.

_Well…he seems like a nice guy._

…_Gai is a nice guy._

…_But Kakashi is better looking. By far._

_Come to think about it…_

_He's really good looking._

_Wow. _

_I wouldn't mind seducing him._

_Well…I'm sure he'd mind._

_He's probably not interested in me._

_Hmmm…_

_This dress is uncomfortable._

_What am I doing here?_

_This is stupid._

And she dozed off.

* * *

Next thing she knew, there was a knee pressed to her back and her face was being squished to the mattress.

"Who are you?"

"Mmmpfhf?"

"And what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Mmmphhh…"

"I'm gonna let you up. Slowly. Don't try anything, okay?"

"Mm-hmmm."

The knee removed itself and she felt a hand lift off the back of her head. She turned and saw a shirtless Kakashi standing warily nearby.

"Hi." She said. And giggled.

All of a sudden, she found this to be amazingly funny.

Kakashi frowned. He was still wearing his mask, pants, and socks.

"Is that you, Tenten?"

She nodded in between giggles.

He relaxed, but looked disapproving. "You're hair's different."

She nodded again. It was down, not in buns.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a dare," she explained, sitting up. "Why are you shirtless?"

Under the mask, he turned pink. "I was gonna take a shower, and then I saw a stranger lying on my bed in my dark room. And I didn't know who it was." He replied defensively.

"Well now you know." Tenten grinned tipsily.

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm hammered."

He sighed. "Turn around, please."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna shower. I've been on a mission all day, and I'd like to be clean before dealing with the nonsense Sakura makes me put up with."

"How do you know Sakura made me do this?" she asked, stretching lazily and clearly not turning around.

"Because usually you're more sensible. No peeking." He commanded, walking into the bathroom.

She obediently covered her eyes, but attempted to sneak a glance once his back was turned. Sadly, he had firmly shut the door and she couldn't see his face.

She ended up dozing off again.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up, Tenten."

She opened her eyes agonizingly. They felt like they were full of sand, and her head felt like a bowling ball.

Luckily, the first thing she saw was a shirtless Kakashi…again.

"Drink this. Stay hydrated."

She accepted the cup of water and got another eyeful of body before he pulled on a shirt.

"You know…" she hiccupped. "…you…are a cool guy…Kakashi sensei."

His eyes crinkled at her. "Thanks. You're a nice kid, Tenten."

_Kid._

That word pissed her off.

She sat up, glaring more fiercely than he expected. "I'm not just some kid, Kakashi sensei. I may be probably illegal for you, and you probably only see me as a student, but you would not be considered a pedophile because our age difference isn't all that big, and I'm not some immature toddler who doesn't know anything about…" she paused dizzily, "…um, I don't know. Love. Yeah, love!"

He blinked. "I'm sorry. You're right. You're not a kid. In fact, you're a young woman." He said, patting her knee kindly.

Tenten looked away, feeling her face pinking up. She suddenly felt very sober and very awkward in her slinky dress and taped hands.

"No…I really am a kid. This was a stupid idea. It really backfired on me."

Kakashi chuckled. "Maybe this will make you feel better." He got up, opened the window, and called out exaggeratedly, "OH MY, TENTEN. YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME. PLEASE STOP. I'M BLUSHING."

Before he closed it, she heard muffled squeals and shrieks from the bushes.

She laughed. "Now they really think I seduced you."

"I know." He did the eye-crinkle again.

A few moments passed, in which Tenten and Kakashi stared at each other silently.

All of a sudden, she said, "Kiss me."

He blinked again. "What?"

"You heard me. You said I was a young woman, and you're allowed to kiss young women."

"You just said you were a kid."

"I'm drunk. I don't know what I'm saying."

"Exactly. You don't really want me to kiss you."

"Yes I do."

"No. You don't."

"I really do. Please?"

He sighed. "No, Tenten. It wouldn't work out. I'm sorry."

She flopped back onto the mattress. "Of course not," she said into a pillow. "You can't go around kissing students. Gai sensei would kill you."

Kakashi chuckled. "That, and my solid reputation would be ruined."

She looked at him sideways. "Your reputation built on reading pervy books and being late?" Suddenly, she sat up and leaned in very close. "Just kiss me. I won't tell anyone. Promise."

He gently pushed her away. "That would mean showing my face. And I can't do that."

She leaned in persistently. "I'm not gonna give up!"

He smiled. "Good thing I spiked your water then."

"…what?"

"Don't you feel really, _really_ sleepy right now?"

She yawned. "No."

"Well, you'll fall asleep soon. Then I can get you out of my apartment. And you won't remember a thing tomorrow morning. Good for both you and me."

"No!" she smacked a pillow. "Why can't I remember this? It was kinda fun, and I actually got to know you a little bit…I really admire you, but I ended up with Gai sensei…this really isn't fair…" her eyes closed and she passed out.

Kakashi rubbed his temples. Girls.

* * *

And that was how Tenten ended up lying on her doorstep the next morning, sans duct tape thanks to Kakashi's thoughtfulness. She had a splitting headache, but decided to go to training anyways.

Grumbling, she passed Kakashi on the way to the woods.

"Good morning, Tenten," he said cheerfully.

She glanced up. "Oh. Hi, Kakashi sensei."

"You look worn out."

"Not enough sleep last night, I guess."

"Ah, that's not good. You kids should learn to take better care of yourselves."

"Yeah…"

"Your hair looks nice today."

She looked up suspiciously. "It's always in buns."

"Oh, right. I've never seen it any other way."

Tenten gave him a weird look. "Okay…bye sensei."

"Goodbye."

And they went their separate ways.

Kakashi grinned under his mask.

He loved kids.

* * *

**Hahah...what a trickster. I love this guy.**

**Reviews are loved. :)**


End file.
